


Post-Breakup Benefits

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, First smut wow, I mean, Jer is a fuckin twink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Smut with little plot, Top Michael, also, but its good, chris and jer broke up two weeks ago, its really kinky wow, no angst wowie, not as bad as others, smutty bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Jeremy and Christine broke up a couple weeks ago, and he and Michael find something to do in their past-time.It's smut with very little plot.





	Post-Breakup Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Cellophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/gifts), [kpeww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpeww/gifts).



> Please enjoy. Comments fuel my life

Michael and Jeremy. The fucking power couple, amiright? No, I’m not, Michael thinks. Now, for a good amount of time, Michael thought he and Jeremy would make a hot ass couple. I mean, how could anyone disagree? Those two were perfect for each other. Not according to Jeremy, they weren’t. Jeremy and Christine were perfect for each other. Not Michael. But, what did he care? It was a stupid fantasy, nothing that was actually gonna happen. But still, every time he and Jeremy would be alone, he forced himself not to look at Jeremy when they changed clothes. Jeremy was straight. Michael was NOT going to be the creepy gay that ruins the whole community by pushing his limits with his best friend. So, he didn’t. When Jeremy would bring it up, he’d blow it off. But sometimes, it was too much.

They were naturally affectionate. But when Jeremy lays his head on Michael’s lap, it gets too much. This time, was different. Usually, michael will ignore it until he gets a boner, excuses himself, then comes back to continue. No harm no foul. 

Now, though, here was Jeremy, two weeks fresh from his first break up with the one he was meant for. Head firmly placed on Michael’s lap, he sighs and pauses the game, turning away from the screen and stares at Michael’s stomach. 

“Hey, Jer, what’cha thinking right now?” he asks softly, worried about one too many things right now. He focuses on the fact that, hey, Jeremy is depressed. Jeremy sighs, hot breath hitting Michael’s stomach.

“Dude, I masturbate a lot, right?” Goddamnit Jeremy. “Well, now hear me out:” Jeremy breaths as though he’s about to give a speech. “I-uh um I well-shit.” he bites his bit harshly. Michael calmly strokes Jeremy’s hair and smiles patiently. Jeremy meets Michael’s eyes and mumbles a bit before snapping his eyes closed and breathing. 

In one quick movement, Jeremy adjusts so his mouth is pressed up against Michael’s clothed dick. He breathes a hot breath onto it before his eyes come up to Michael’s.

“Just let me do this..” he mumbles, seemly contemplating something, before breathing out a quiet: “sir please.” Michael stares in awe before nodding slowly, his member quickly hardening. How the hell did this happen..? Michael wasn’t complaining just.. Wow. 

Jeremy’s tongue darted out and licked a strip onto Michael’s jeans, making the older wiggle and let out a breath. Jeremy smiles sightly and adjusts so he’s in front of Michael. “Sir..? Can I t-touch you?” 

“Y-yeah.” Jeremy rises slightly and looks Michael in the eye. 

“Be mean to me. Use me. I-Im your slut now.” Jeremy bites his lip nervously and looks Michael in the eye.

 

“W-woah I um-” he takes a breath. “Well? What are you waiting for slut? Aren’t you supposed to pleasure me or something? Cause you’re pretty fuckin useless right now just looking at me.” He recites some things he read in fanfictions and porn magazines, and seeing Jeremy’s eager reaction, he smiles slightly. 

Jeremy bends down and readjusts before messing with Michael’s jeans. “We don’t have all day, bitch.” Michael groans, inwardly excited. Jeremy nods and manages to unzip and unbutton Michael’s jeans. He pulls the dick out from his boxers and pants, holding it in his hand. Michael bites his lip from making and noise and slips his hand into Jeremy’s hair. He pulls. “D-don’t just fucking look at it. Make me see you’re worth my time, fucking slut.”

Jeremy wastes no more time and begins to pump Michael. He lets out a low groan and stares at Jeremy, watching the boy excitedly tug. 

“Am I doing good sir?” He asks hopefully.

“Better than y-you were, but you better do better if y-ou want me to keep you as my pet.” He chokes halfway through the statement. Jeremy nods and leans down to take the tip in his mouth. Michael delivers a harsh tug, moaning. “F-u-uck.” 

Jeremy sinks down further, glancing up at Michael’s awed expression. Jeremy’s hand stops at the base, sinking as far as he can before gagging. He pulls away, saliva and precum mixing. 

“Woah, Jer, you ok-ay?” Michael chokes and stops, moaning as Jeremy continues to pump. 

“I’m perfect sir.” He sinks back down and begins to bob on Michael’s length, Michael moaning and bucking his hips up. Jeremy sinks down as far as he can before popping off. “S-Sir, can you fuck my throat?” Michael rolls his eyes, internally excited. 

“Do I have to do everything for you? You needy ass slut. I thought cum rags like you are supposed to work for me, not the other way around.” Michael grabs Jeremy’s head while saying this, guiding him towards Michael’s dick. “Open your pretty little mouth.” 

Jeremy complies, eager to be face fucked. He slides his mouth around Michael before closing his eyes. Michael begins to push Jeremy’s head, groaning lowly. 

Small, pleasure-filled praises like, “God, you fe-el so good baby,” and “You look so pretty like this,” come out in strings. Michael picks up the pace steadily, thrusting up to meet Jeremy’s warm mouth. Tears spring into Jeremy’s eyes, throat burning, yet getting harder himself with every thrust. Spit mixes with precum and dribbles down his chin, leaking onto his throat and Michael’s jeans. 

“O-oh F-uh-uck, I’m gonna cum.” Michael unleashes Jeremy’s hair and begins to pull him off. Jeremy, on the other hand, pushed his head down further, Michael’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Michael yells and, in a few more thrusts, he cums. Jeremy makes a sour face and swallows as best as possible. Michael watches with a worried expression, watching Jeremy gasp for air. He smiles largely at Michael, coughing some cum and spit up. 

“Gross,” Jeremy croaks out with a rough laugh. “I love sucking your dick, but damn, cum is gross.” Michael smiles and tugs Jeremy up for a hug. He lightly kisses Jeremy’s forehead. 

“Wow, that was amazing. How did I do? I’m not used to doing all that dom shit, but I mean if it makes you happy? I’ll gladly do it.” Jeremy beams at Michael. 

“You did amazing Michael. Sorry I just came onto you like that. It’s probably-” Michael cuts him off with a kiss. He pulls away and smiles.

“Don’t be sorry. Now,” his hand cups Jeremy’s crotch, causing the other boy to squirm. “I’m gonna help you too.” Michael re-connects their lips, Jeremy smiling into the kiss. He allows himself to be pushed down and have Michael pin his arms above his head. Kisses are trailed down Jeremy’s neck before Michael looks up at him.

“Do you want me to mark you, baby boy? Do you want everyone to see what I do to you?” Michael nibbles lightly, watching Jeremy’s face turn bright red. 

“Y-yes please, sir,” Jeremy stutters out, his eyes closing as his body arches up to grind against Michael’s. Michael chuckles before pulling away and letting go of Jeremy’s hands, kissing down his body before reaching his crotch. Michael unzips and pulls down Jeremy’s pants, fumbling slightly before having Jeremy take them off himself. Michael sits up and pats his lap. 

“Come grind on my thigh. I wanna see you begging for you to cum while you ride my thigh.” Jeremy blushes but eagerly nods, climbing onto Michael and sitting down. His arms are wrapped around Michael’s neck as he does an experimental hip roll. This drives a choked moan to exit his lips as he begins to needily thrust against Michael. The older boy smiles and kisses Jeremy’s neck, listening to the cries of pleasure. 

As Jeremy gets closer to the edge, the louder noises he makes. It doesn’t help that Michael is currently marking him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Jeremy cock twitches at the paise, and he chokes out that he’s close. Michael wraps his hand around Jeremy’s length and starts to pump, watching Jeremy’s red face. With a loud moan, Jeremy cums all over Michael’s already cum-covered jeans. Michael kisses him softly as he rides out his high, finally calming down. He pulls away and smiles tiredly at Michael. 

“Wow, um thanks. That was really g-good.” Michael replies with another soft kiss.

“I dunno if you can tell but, I like you. You don’t have to respond yet, I refuse to force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with, but when you’re ready, I’d like to date you.” This time, it’s Jeremy who responds with a kiss. 

“It might take a while for me to be fully comfortable, but I’d love to date you.” Cue the fireworks and excited giggles. Michael kisses Jeremy’s forehead. 

“Thank you. Now, I’m gonna go clean up, you relax here.” Jeremy mock-salutes Michael, pulling his boxers on and laying back-down on the floor. “You can use the bed you dingus,” Michael says, looking at Jeremy on the floor. Jeremy just sticks his tongue out and continues laying on the floor, prompting a laugh from Michael as he sheds his jeans off. 

Once everything is cleaned up, Michael joins Jeremy on the floor. 

“‘You can use the bed you dingus’,” Jeremy says in a mocking tone, cuddling up to Michael. Michael laughs and pulls Jeremy closer. 

“Whatever.” They smile at each other.


End file.
